Harry Potter Upgraded
by scDirk
Summary: An upgraded Harry Potter will take the wizarding world and more by storm. Rating for later story elements.
1. Chapter one - Prologue

Harry Potter had not had the life he envisioned for himself after his defeat of Lord Voldemort. While he did get married to Ginny Weasley and had three children, lust had not turned to love. In the end he enjoyed his last decade of life after his wife passed on and he could spend his retired life doing what he liked.

His old school friends would have been surprised to know that doing what he liked most consisted for a large part of researching various aspects of magic. If he so desired he could have easily gotten masteries in a number of fields by the time he died, so expansive was his knowledge and understanding of magic.

But, as Albus Dumbledore had once said: "To the well organised mind, death is but the next great adventure." And Harry's post mastery level occlumency definitely made his mind well organised.

On his last moment before death, he thought that if he had a wish, he'd wish for the ability to do it all over again. Not necessarily with his memories intact, but perhaps with all that knowledge is worth invested in his natural abilities, such as intelligence, wisdom, critical thinking, and more.

For all the magical world knew about the fantastical, their knowledge on death was just as limited as the muggle one. And their understanding of a title such as master of death was even smaller. Death however heard its master's wish and decided to grant it.

And 106 years earlier, a one and a half year old boy wakes up in his cupboard under the stairs, wondering where the lady with the red hair was who provided him with milk and love, never knowing how he had changed the world from a future that would never exist.

 **AN** : I have decided to give writing a story another go. I hope that this gives me something to put the emotions of my depression into.

Obligatory this is just a prologue chapter and thus short note.

Released on Friday October 13 2017.


	2. Chapter two - The early years

The recently turned five year old Harry Potter had mixed feelings on his current life. Firstly there was the obvious problem that he lived in an abusive household and whenever he told anyone about the situation they'd mysteriously forget about it the next day. This was obviously very bad for his mood.

Secondly, the school year he had just finished had not taught him anything he didn't already know while he'd been looking forward to increasing his knowledge of the world around him. Added to that was that whenever he performed better than his cousin Dudley, his uncle would beat him with his belt. Another obviously bad influence for his mood.

But thirdly, he'd recently discovered an energy inside himself that he somehow knew he would be able to manipulate into doing fantastical things, if only he could learn how to manipulate it. This obviously improved his mood considerably. Especially when he somehow noticed that none of his relatives possessed this energy.

So overall, his feelings on his life we missed. He even knew that it was unusual for a child of his age to be able to know those words and be able to critically assign then to his current situation.

What took up most of his time, however, was learning how to manipulate the energy inside of himself. He could feel the energy in his stomach, but concentrating on it was somehow immensely difficult.

Harry decided that he'd spend every possible moment attempting to concentrate on his magic. Whether he was doing his chores, his schoolwork, or laying in his cupboard, he would keep trying to concentrate on it.

And that's what he did. Begin October he was able to concentrate on it for five seconds. But that was far from enough for his ambitious mind. He wanted to be able to concentrate on it all the time, even while doing tasks that required more attention.

And so he kept on trying to keep his concentration in his energy constantly. What he failed to notice was that his concentration attempts evolved into meditation attempts. And as any wizard or witch with knowledge on occlumency will tell you, meditation on one's magic is the final and hardest step before one can enter their mindscape.

By the time Christmas came around, he could concentrate on what he had begun to call his magic for more than a minute and to be quite honest, it had become boring. So he started trying to lead bits of magic to different parts of his body. As with his attempts on concentrating on his magic, it was a show going process in his opinion.

It took him till Easter to get any amount to his fingers and toes, but he was pleased by his progress however slow it may be.

When he attempted to guide some magic into his brain, a very strange thing happened. He entered another world. Or at least, that's what it looked like.

What he had in fact done was enter his mindscape. A not unimpressive feat. Noticing that the he was surrounded by his memories which were entirely unorganized, he decided to sort them. He did this because he felt it would make his mind run more efficiently.

Sorting his memories turned out to be another very tedious process. By the time this summer holidays came, he'd finally finished the project.

While he had sorted his memories, his meditation on his magic had largely fallen to the wayside. So once summer started, he restarted his magic exercises while also keeping up on his memory sorting.

He quickly got his magic moving to different body parts back up to the level it was at before he discovered he could enter his mind. However, after that it quickly became boring again.

So he asked his aunt for permission to spend time at the local library. He managed to convince her by promising to stay there as long as possible to keep out of her hair. This promise even decreased the amount of chores he had to do.

During that summer holidays, Harry because a loyal customer in the local library. He knew all the librarians and they all knew him and was always the first customer to enter and the last to leave. He chewed through multiple books a day, only half of which were educational in nature.

At night in his "bed" he spent some time going through all he had learned that day and sorting it into his growing collection of knowledge.

One thing he had found out was that if he spent some time sorting his memories of the day, he didn't need a full night worth of sleep. Those extra hours that had become available while he was locked into his cupboard were spent increasing his control of his magic.

While he could now move his magic around his body relatively well, it was still difficult to manoeuvre some out of his body. This is why he decided to attempt to do some things with magic close to himself. Touching him close.

The first thing he had success with was making things stick to his hand. Long, arduous journeys seemed to be part of Harry's life at this point in time.

By the time the next school year started, Harry had enough knowledge to finish his primary education with all A's.

His paper sticking exercise as he had begun calling it had progressed decently. He decided to use paper because it turned out that the lighter the object had and the more contract area with his body it had, the easier it was to make it stick to his body.

He also noticed that it was easier to do it with certain parts of his body that others. His right hand was by far the easiest followed closely by his left hand and his forehead. Trying it with more than one object also increased the difficult exponentially.

But Harry was nothing if not ambitious, so he kept practicing to increase his time from a minute with his right hand and less than half that with his left or his forehead.

During the school year which started too soon in Harry's opinion, his quest for knowledge was once again stunted. While in the classroom Harry had to appear to be even more unintelligent than his pig-like cousin Dudley. Most of his time there was spent unobtrusively sticking paper to his hands with magic.

After school he was almost always to be found in the local library. His aunt let him go there even after the summer holidays if he promised to stay there until it closes for the day. Of course he also did the paper exercise as he had begun to call it while reading in the library.

When Christmas came he had made his progress with both the paper sticking exercise and his reading. He wasn't yet at secondary exam level in all the subjects, but he could probably get a couple of GCSE's, which at the age of seven and a half is none too shabby.

But Harry still thought that his progress wasn't good enough. Now that he was aware of just how special he was when compared to anyone he had ever seen, he became much more ambitious.

Where previously his ambition had been to never become like his relatives and free himself from their care, now he knew he could become the best there ever was. He could become the God-emperor of Earth with his powers. If, of course, there were no other people with powers like his.

Not that he wanted to become God-emperor or anything like that. He decided that if he had to rule he'd prefer to do so from the shadows.

What he wanted was even more ambitious. He wanted to build his own spaceship and explore the universe. And of course become as rich as possible.

He knew that those goals were anything but short term, but they were the primary forces that kept him improving himself. If only he could disguise himself as an older person then he could start earning money.

That did give him an idea for another skill he could try to cultivate while he's alone. Having his magic make him look like someone else. He didn't have to transform into another person, just look like one.

And so, next to all the other things he was working on, he started working on that.

At a certain point in his training around Easter, Harry noticed that having his hands in certain positions would mould his magic in certain ways. One such hand position made it easier for him to focus on his magic.

After much experimenting it turned out that he could put those hand signs in a sequence to help mould his magic into what were almost spells. He thought that some people would probably use those hand signs as crutches and never let them go.

But he would not be like that. He would train and practice until his control over his magic was good enough to do whatever he wished with it without using the spells.

The first spell he actually got right, was the disguise one. With the hand signs it turned out to be very simple compared to his other tasks.

With the disguise spell a whole new world opened up to him.

 **AN** : Here is another chapter for this new story of mine. Some of you will notice Naruto elements in it, which is intentional. I think the systems can work together really well with a bit of effort. That said, this won't be a full on crossover yet. It is on my storyboard as something I might do later on though…

Released on Friday October 19 2017.


End file.
